biologijafandomcom_lt-20200214-history
Nerita
|tekstas1= Nerita tessellata|tekstas2= Nerita exuvia|tekstas3= Nerita melanotragus|tekstas4= Nerita orbignyana|tekstas5 = Nerita polita| plotis=260|align=right|la= Nerita}} Nerita Linnaeus, 1758 - neritinių (Neritidae) šeimos jūrinių sraigių (Gastropoda) gentis. * * * Išvaizda Biologija Gyvena tropinio klimato zonose. Mityba Paplitimas Pogenčiai # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # Rūšys * Baltaburnė nerita - Nerita albicilla Linnaeus, 1758 * Nerita amplisulcata Macsotay & Villarroel, 2001 * Nerita ascensionis Gmelin, 1791 * Nerita atrata Chemnitz, 1781 * Vagotoji nerita - Nerita balteata Reeve, 1855 * Nerita birmanica * Nerita bisecta Reeve, 1855 * Nerita chrysostoma Récluz, 1841 * Briaunotoji nerita - Nerita costata Gmelin, 1791 * Nerita debilis Dufo * Nerita filosa Reeve, 1855 * Nerita forskali Récluz, 1841 * Antilinė nerita - Nerita fulgurans Gmelin, 1791 * Nerita japonica Dunker, 1860 * Nerita lirellata Rehder, 1980 * Nerita luteonigra Dekker, 2000 *'' Nerita marinduquenensis'' Vallejo, 2000 *'' Nerita neritopsoides'' * Kraujadantė nerita, Kraujuojantis dantis - Nerita peloronta Linnaeus, 1758 * Klostėtoji nerita - Nerita plicata Linnaeus, 1758 * Nerita sanguinolenta Menke, 1829 * Afrikinė juodoji nerita - Nerita senegalensis Gmelin, 1791 * Mozaikinė nerita - Nerita tessellata Gmelin, 1791 * Tekstilinė nerita - Nerita textilis Gmelin, 1791 * Banguotoji nerita - Nerita undata Linnaeus, 1758 * Keturdantė nerita - Nerita versicolor Gmelin, 1791 * Nerita yoldii Récluz, 1841 ; Pogentė. Adenerita Dekker, 2000 *'' Nerita adenensis'' Mienis, 1978 ; Pogentė Amphinerita von Martens, 1887 * Nerita incerta Von dem Busch in Philippi, 1844 * Skulptūrinė nerita, pūstoji nerita - '' Nerita insculpta'' Récluz, 1841 * Nerita olivaria Le Guillou, 1841 * Nerita umlaasiana Krauss, 1848 ; Pogentė. Argonerita Frey & Vermeij, 2008 * Nerita argus Récluz, 1841 * Nerita aterrima Gmelin, 1791 * Kaitlioji nerita - Nerita chamaeleon Linnaeus, 1758 * Nerita fragum Reeve, 1855 * Nerita ocellata Le Guillou, 1841 * Nerita oryzarum Récluz, 1841 * Nerita signata Lamarck, 1822 * Nerita squamulata Le Guillou, 1841 ; Pogentė. Cymostyla von Martens, 1887 ; Pogentė. Heminerita von Martens, 1887 ; Pogentė. Ilynerita von Martens, 1887 * Smailioji nerita - Nerita planospira Anton, 1839 ; Pogentė. Linnerita Vermeij, 1984 * Glotnioji nerita, blizgančioji nerita - Nerita polita Linnaeus, 1758 ; Pogentė. Lisanerita Krijnen, 2002 ; Pogentė Nerita Linné, 1758 ; Pogentė Ritena Gray, 1858 ; Pogentė. Theliostyla Mörch, 1852 * Lyninė nerita - Nerita funiculata Menke, 1851 * Linijinė nerita - Nerita lineata Chemnitz, 1774 * Juodoji nerita - Nerita melanotragus * Nerita spengleriana Recluz, 1844 * Nerita amoena (Gould, 1847) * Nerita apiata Récluz, 1843 * Nerita articulata Gould, 1847 * Nerita asperulata Récluz, 1843 * Nerita avellana Récluz, 1842 * Nerita bicolor Récluz, 1843 * Nerita bruguierei Récluz, 1841 * Nerita chemnitzii Récluz, 1841 * Nerita corrosula Récluz, 1842 * Nerita dacostae Récluz, 1844 * Nerita grayana Récluz, 1844 * Didžioji nerita - Nerita maxima Gmelin, 1791 * Nerita menkeana Récluz, 1842 * Nerita nigrita Röding, 1798 * Nerita panayana Récluz, 1843 * Nerita panayensis Récluz, 1844 * Nerita pfeifferiana Récluz, 1843 * Nerita phasiana Récluz, 1842 * Nerita radiata Récluz, 1841 * Nerita sayana Récluz, 1844 * Šiurkščioji nerita - Nerita scabricosta Lamarck, 1822 * Nerita souleyetana Récluz, 1842 * Nerita succinea Récluz, 1841 * Nerita tenebrosa Récluz, 1842 ; Pogentė. Amphinerita ** Nerita polita antiquata Récluz, 1841-b ** Nerita polita polita Linnaeus, 1758 ** Nerita polita rumphii Récluz, 1841 ; Pogentė. Cymostyla von Martens in Kobelt, 1887 * Nerita longii Récluz, 1842 *'' Nerita quadricolor'' Gmelin, 1791 ; Pogentė. Heminerita Martens, 1887 * Nerita morio Sowerby, 1833 ; Pogentė. Linnerita Vermeij, 1984 * Nerita antiquata Récluz, 1841 * Nerita doreyana Quoy & Gaimard, 1835 * Nerita orbignyana Récluz, 1841 ; Pogentė. Melanerita Martens, 1889 * Nerita atramentosa Reeve, 1855 ; Pogentė. Nerita Linnaeus, 1758 * Nerita helicinoides Reeve, 1855 * Dervuotoji nerita - Nerita picea Récluz, 1841 * Nerita tristis Pilsbry, 1901-b ; Pogentė. Ritena Gray, 1858 * Nerita balteata Reeve, 1855 * Nerita grossa Linnaeus, 1758 * Nerita reticulata Karsten, 1789 ; Pogentė. Theliostyla Mörch, 1852 * Gytatodė nerita - Nerita exuvia Linnaeus, 1758 * Nerita patula Récluz, 1841 * Nerita semirugosa Récluz, 1841 # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # Literatūra * Klaus Bandel The history of Theodoxus and Neritina connected with description and systematic evaluation of related Neritimorpha (Gastropoda). In: Mitteilungen aus dem Geologisch-Paläontologischen Institut der Universität Hamburg. 85: 65-164, Hamburg 2001 ISSN 0072-1115. * Philippe Bouchet & Jean-Pierre Rocroi Part 2. Working classification of the Gastropoda. In: Malacologia. 47: 239-283, Ann Arbor 2005 ISSN 0076-2997 * Victor Millard Classification of the Mollusca. A Classification of World Wide Mollusca. Rhine Road, Südafrika 1997 ISBN 0-620-21261-6 * Krijnen, C.; Gofas, S. (2010). Nerita Linnaeus, 1758. In: Bouchet, P.; Gofas, S.; Rosenberg, G. (2010) World Marine Mollusca database. Accessed through: World Register of Marine Species. (Žr. tikrinta 2011-01-04) * Vaught, K.C. (1989). A classification of the living Mollusca. American Malacologists: Melbourne, FL (USA). ISBN 0-915826-22-4. XII, 195 pp. Žr. * Gofas, S.; Le Renard, J.; Bouchet, P. (2001). Mollusca, in: Costello, M.J. et al. (Ed.) (2001). European register of marine species: a check-list of the marine species in Europe and a bibliography of guides to their identification. Collection Patrimoines Naturels, 50: pp. 180-213 Žr. * Rolán E., 2005. Malacological Fauna From The Cape Verde Archipelago. Part 1, Polyplacophora and Gastropoda. Žr. Nuorodos Sinonimai Sistematika Išnašos